


Frigid

by Mietek



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Assault, Canon Era, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Control, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-09 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mietek/pseuds/Mietek
Summary: Lelouch takes matters into his own hands when Suzaku is assaulted in the street.





	Frigid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 6, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.

The evening is chilly, frigid wind biting at his skin, and Lelouch feels like he might freeze as they walk home after one of their rare date nights. His whole body shudders at a sudden breeze and Suzaku touches his arm to comfort him.

“Cold?”

Lelouch nods but keeps walking, as there's little to do to ease his discomfort until they return home. Suzaku seems to think otherwise as he takes off his jacket and wraps it around his boyfriend’s shoulders, always ready to inconvenience himself to help another.

“But you’ll freeze,” Lelouch protests, even as he clutches the jacket against himself. It's warm and it smells like Suzaku: clean, like the soap he uses, and just a bit earthy. The scent reminds Lelouch of when they explored the woods as children, lost to the world for hours at a time as they played with Nunnally.

He is so engrossed with the coziness of his boyfriend’s jacket that he doesn't notice the man walking toward them from the opposite direction. Their shoulders bump and when he turns to apologize to him, the man sneers at them.

“Filthy Eleven,” he mutters, eyes passing right to Suzaku. The words startle Lelouch and he recoils in disgust, scowl on his face.

“It was me who bumped into you,” he says, thinning his eyes. “And I’m not even sorry. Hope you stubbed your damn toe, you pathetic excuse for a —”

To Lelouch’s surprise, Suzaku bows slightly before their harasser, expressing guilt for the minor inconvenience. Despite not having even touched the guy, here he is sucking up to him and apologizing for something that Lelouch did.

“That’s right. Understand your place,” the man says. “In the meantime...”

When rough hands grab Lelouch's arm, digging into his sleeve, he doesn't immediately try to pull away. He can't believe the way they're being spoken to out of nowhere and the way Suzaku is responding, like any of this is their fault.

This, he decides, isn't solving anything, so he turns to the man to use his Geass. He thinks of something along the lines of commanding the stranger to run naked down the street, maybe, but he supposes that might be too much of a punishment for anyone else who might happen to see him.

But then Suzaku is trying to calm the man down again, voice smooth as he attempts to pry Lelouch’s arm out of his grip.

“No, he’s with me,” Suzaku explains, and when Lelouch is finally able to squirm free, it's only because the man turned to punch his boyfriend in the jaw.

“I don’t remember asking for the Eleven’s opinion.”

Lelouch grabs the man’s chin, forcing him to face his eyes. His skin feels cold and disgusting beneath his hand, but he wasn't sure how to seize his attention fast enough before he could hit Suzaku again.

“You will never use the term ‘Eleven’ to refer to someone Japanese again,” he commands, smirking at the red rings that now don the man’s eyes. “Nor will you ever utter any other racial slur. Now get out of my sight.”

Suzaku is cradling his jaw as he eyes his boyfriend. He opens his mouth, likely to chastise him for butting in, when Lelouch presses a kiss to his forehead. His skin is comfortingly familiar against his lips and he sighs, wrapping his arms around him.

“You can’t keep playing nice with people like that,” Lelouch says, irritation still rippling through him.

Suzaku shakes his head, wincing from the pain in his jaw. “You’re wrong. I’ll change how they see Japan someday. You’ll see.”


End file.
